I Wish
by baitfish
Summary: Trieze sees Lady Une in the hospital before he goes off to war. Please read and review. [ 13+11 ]


  
**I Wish**

_A story by Elle_

  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. This story is not written for profit, but for entertainment purposes only._

* * *

He looked at the woman lying unconscious on the hospital bed. She was so beautiful. He always saw her breathtaking beauty even under that heartless exterior she wore. That was why he always ignored the mean comments made about her by his fellow officers. They didn't know her. They didn't know the real her. She was so beautiful, so kind. He fell in love with her the first time he saw her.

Most women he met were too easy, too predictable. They were always all over him like magnets. He didn't like those kind of women, they had no class. But she, his beloved Lady, was different. She was tough and seemed like she wasn't afraid of anything. He remembered the first time he met this remarkable woman.

_"Trieze, come here, I want you to meet someone." said Duke Dermail to Trieze, who was talking with some Specials soldiers under his command._

Trieze excused himself from the group of his soldiers and walked over to Dermail. "I'm coming, Uncle," he said, noticing a young lady that was standing next to Dermail. She looked to be about fourteen and was in a soldier uniform. She had brown hair that were put up into two buns, wore big, round glasses and had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen.

"Good evening, Uncle." he said politely.

"Trieze, this is Lady Une. She just graduated from the Academy at Lake Victoria at the top of her class. I believe she will make a very fine soldier and might be serving under you." Dermail was about to say more, but there were some people calling him across the room. "Excuse me, some people are calling me. Why don't you two get acquainted?" he said before walking away.

"Good evening Ms. Une," he was about to take her hand and kiss it, but she saluted him.

"Good evening, sir." she said in a strong voice, unlike the high, childish tone that some of the women he met had. "I've heard about your latest win on L3, congratulations, sir."

"Please, call me Trieze." he smiled at the young woman, taking her hand and kissing it. His smile got wider when he saw her blush a little. He was drawn to this woman. He hoped he would be seeing a lot more of her in the future.

Trieze smiled down at the lady before him. He touched her cheek with his gloved hand. "Oh, my dear Lady Une," he said, staring at the woman, who was unconscious and had an oxygen mask and tubes in her body. He leaned forward so that he was only a couple of inches away from her face. "Open your eyes." he half whispered, half pleaded. The doctors said to him that she might be able to hear him. He had hoped that she heard him, that she could hear him somehow. Yet, despite his begging, she didn't open her eyes. He tried once more. "Please open your eyes. I want to see your beautiful eyes, Lady...one last time." he said softly, stroking her cheek. He waited in vain for a couple minutes.

"I hope you can hear me. I just wanted to see you before I go to Libra. Just one last time. I am going to die there, I know I am. It's my choice. It's the only way that peace can be achieved." he said to the sleeping woman.

"I really wish our situations were different. I wish that this brutal war was never started. I wish that you and I weren't part of this war. I wish that you and I just had a normal life, where I could be with you freely without worrying if you or I might not be alive the next day."

"Wouldn't it have been lovely, Lady?" he smiled a little, taking her delicate hand in his. "We could have gotten married, gotten our own house in the country because I know you don't like the city, just like me. I would pick you the most beautiful red roses from our garden everyday, even though their beauty will in no way match yours. We could maybe have children, if you wanted them. They would be so beautiful and strong just like you. Can't you see it, Lady? It would be like we are living in a dream, wouldn't it? That would be my dream, to live with you like that. To wake up next to you every day, to be with you for eternity. Just you, me and our family. We could have been happy, so happy," he took his other hand and gently took out her oxygen mask.

"I wish that dream could be realized." he leaned forward and brushed the brown bangs away from her closed eyes. "I wish you would open your eyes and see me one last time. I wish I didn't have to die. I wish...I wish...I wish..." he said, letting his tears fall on his beloved Lady's cheeks. He brushed them off with his hand and leaned forward, kissing those lips of the woman who captivated him the first time he met her. It was the sweetest kiss that he had ever known, that he will ever know. He was a little happy that his last and most sweetest kiss was with her. He pulled away from her a couple seconds later and stared at her beautiful face before replacing her oxygen mask. He gave one final kiss to her forehead. He replaced his hand that held Lady's with a beautiful red rose. He leaned forward once again, "I wish you knew that I love you." 

He looked at her one last time before turning away and walking out of the hospital room. When he had left, a tear was shed from one of Lady Une's closed eyes. 

**END**

Please review. 


End file.
